


The Real Super Hero

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Post 2x08, olicity - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x08, Dealing with how Felicity handles things when she is left alone with Oliver after Barry stabilizes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Super Hero

“Please save my friend.”

Those four words continued to echo in Barry’s mind as he furiously worked to save Oliver’s life.

Felicity stood closely behind Barry, nervously gnawing her thumbnail while waiting to help with what she could. Her knees shuffled rapidly back and forth from the spot where she stood.

She was trying to stay strong for Oliver’s sake. He was lying half dead on a steel table after all.

Every time she closed her eyes flashes of finding Oliver in the warehouse burned. There were many moments that had terrified Felicity over the past year but this moment rose quickly to the top of that list. Every second that passed she wished and prayed that she could trade places with Oliver.

John stood ever watchful over the group. His eyes kept falling on Felicity; he could see that she was an absolute wreck under that tough blonde exterior. She was the rock of the trio and she was about to crumble.

“Okay, I have him stable for now.” Barry sighed some what triumphantly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat.

Diggle side glanced over to Felicity, “Hey, Barry why don’t I take you upstairs and buy you a drink. I think we both could use one after the last two hours.” He said as he grabbed Barry by the shoulder and led him upstairs toward Verdant. John knew that Felicity needed to be alone with Oliver for a few minutes.

 

Felicity walked toward the unconscious Oliver. Her hand reached to touch his face but it shook so much she quickly retracted it back to her body. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Tears just streamed down her face.

“You better not die on me Oliver Queen. You are a Super Hero, they aren’t supposed to die.” She finally uttered. Her eyes fell upon his; he was still wearing his green makeup.

She walked over to the sink and dampened a washcloth. Felicity came right back to his side as quickly as she could. Her hand more steadily came to his stubbled face. Her thumb grazed gently across his cheek bone.

“You don’t know how much you have changed my life. Before you-“ She began to wipe off his green eye makeup, “before you I was just some IT girl who lived her life in a tiny cramped office. There wasn’t much going for my life outside of Queen Consolidated. Then you happened, waltzing into my office with a laptop riddled with bullet holes.”

She paused her words. The washcloth was stained green. It began to stain her fingers as she washed the cloth out again under the warm water.

“Where was I? Right, bullet holes.” She continued and resumed wiping his face clean, “I knew that you were going to change my life in some way the moment you showed up bleeding in the back of my car. Which I was just now able to get your blood out of the upholstery…” She laughed to herself.

Her laughter quickly turned into a deep and heavy sigh. “You have saved my life; so many times I lost count honestly. I can’t really say the same about me saving you though. I know I rock when it comes to finding out information but that is my true extent. We both know that I am awful at undercover missions.” She scoffed because she remembered the countless arguments she and Oliver would have every time she would volunteer to aide in a mission.

Oliver’s eyes were now free of the green mask. Felicity threw the washcloth in the sink and washed what she could of the green dye off her fingers. She really didn’t mind the color, not really.

The wheels of her computer chair gritted against the floor behind Felicity’s push. She took a seat next to the steel table. Her fingers laced with his gently as she once again continued, “There is another thing you don’t know… and that is that I am crazy about you Oliver Queen.” She blushed immensely. This was the first time she dared to admit it out loud. She spent her waking moments denying that she had any romantic feelings for Oliver Queen.

“I know that we could never be together and I would never actually admit this if you were conscious but a girl has to take advantage of you when she can…” Felicity quickly shut her eyes realizing what she said.

“That came out wrong, but of course everything I say usually comes out wrong around you.” She shook her head with slight awkwardness.  “I don’t know what it is about you Oliver, you make me stupid sometimes but there are times where I shame you with my amazing intellect so our relationship works.”

Felicity Smoak was hopelessly in love with the man before her. The heart in her chest knew it but her mind was still not able to admit it until she found him unconscious in that warehouse.

She stood from her computer chair, her hand still intertwined with his. “Oliver… when you wake up, and you will, you wont remember any of this but I will be okay with that because I will know that I was able to tell you everything that was in my heart-“ She leaned in close to his ear and breathlessly whispered, “I love you.”

Just as she pulled away Oliver gasped for air.

“Oliver?” Felicity stood rigid.

He coughed through his first word, “Felicity?”

“No, Oliver don’t talk you were hurt very badly. Don’t move I am going to get Diggle and Barry.” She began to walk away from the table when he grabbed her arm.

“Wait.”

“What is it? What do you need? How can I help?” She was back in panic mode.

“I heard you. I heard everything.” He smirked painfully.

Felicity slapped her hand over her mouth as her face shaded beat red.

His hand slid down her arm weakly as he laced his fingers with hers, “I love you too.”

A normal reaction would be to completely frozen and stunned by these words and by this confession, but Felicity wasn’t normal.

She let go of Oliver’s hand only to rapidly bend over the table and kiss him. Her hands were at either side of his face holding his lips tightly to hers. Oliver’s arm weakly curled around Felicity’s waist.

This was certainly not the way Felicity had ever expected it but when a girl is madly in love with a vigilante, she takes what she can get.

After a long two minutes of some what passionate kissing, Felicity finally pulled away, “Oh god, I have to go get Diggle and Barry. They have to check you out and make sure that you are okay.” She ran out of the room and upstairs to Verdant to grab the other half of their group.

Oliver pulled his hand back onto the steel table and closed his eyes happily.

Felicity brought him back from the darkness. Not just this time but every time since the moment he met her. Oliver remembered a very significant conversation he and Felicity had only days before that made him smile.

_“You know you are kind of like a Super Hero, like the kind you read about in comic books. You save peoples lives, including my own on an almost monthly basis.” Felicity laughed._

_“No, Felicity the only Super Hero around here is you.” Oliver replied by way of making Felicity blush._

_“Lying is not attractive Mr. Queen.” She mumbled behind her pink face._

_“I am not lying. You are a Super Hero. You save my life all the time, you are my  Super Hero Felicity.” Oliver responded seriously._

Felicity brushed it off as Oliver trying to play with her, she didn't realize that he was speaking the absolute truth. She was his Super Hero. _  
_

“My Super Hero…” Oliver muttered breathlessly as the sounds of footsteps echoed into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a huge Olicity high for the last few days and I wrote this as I was listening to a few songs. ALL MY FEELS HURT. OLICITY IS EVERYTHING OKAY.


End file.
